The innovation relates to pistols with a safety trigger essentially comprising a trigger lever supported or located in a housing and arranged in a trigger region formed between the housing and a trigger guard, and a safety lever which is pivotally mounted in the trigger lever, the safety lever interacting with a catch in the housing.
Such safety triggers are primarily intended to enable rapid firing. The pistol is secured without touching the trigger. Often, such safety devices interact with the firing pin and drop safety device via the trigger rod.
A safety trigger, which is already known from the DE patent 485 710 from Sauer & Sohn and still present in more recent pistols, comprises a safety lever which is arranged behind the trigger lever and comprises a small projection oriented in the firing direction and projecting through a recess in the trigger lever and preventing a movement of the trigger lever in the blocking position. For release, it must first be pressed by the shooter's trigger finger. In the event of rapid grasping of the pistol or in the case of bad positioning or unfavorable shape of the trigger lever, the small projection is not sufficiently actuated and no shot can be fired. In addition, the projection causes painful pressure points on the trigger finger during repeated firing, due to its small area. Also, when wearing tactical gloves or winter gloves, often the safety lever cannot be moved sufficiently, thus keeping the safety active and rendering firing impossible.
In an improved construction, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,593, the safety lever forms an extension of the trigger lever. In this case, a joint is arranged between the trigger lever shortened by half of its height and the safety lever adjoining it downwards. The mutually facing ends of the two trigger elements form a positioning stop in the blocking position, however, in the firing position they form a gap, in which the trigger finger may possibly get stuck, when the trigger is released (trigger reset) and the complete forward movement of the trigger can be prevented. This has happened frequently in the case of using gloves.
It is the object of the innovation to avoid all disadvantages of the previously known safety triggers, in particular the disadvantages of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,593. The safety trigger should be safe, easy to operate, ergonomically optimal and absolutely reliable.